The present invention relates generaly to vending machines and more particularly to a vending machine having a helical article dispensing member.
One of the most increasingly popular types of vending machines are the ones which have a helical member disposed in a vending chamber whereby the articles are disposed within the loops of the helix and are moved forward and released from the helix after a predetermined rotation of the helix. One of such patents is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,907. This patent is rotated from the rear thereof and it rests on a tray at the front thereof. The articles to be dispensed rest upon a horizontally disposed platform within the helix.
It has been found that the helix, if connected at only one end thereof, will tend to compress when rotated, thereby creating some problems of dependably dispensing the items.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,281 shows a helix driven by a shaft which runs down the center of the helix, which shaft is an integral part of the helix. This helix is not, however, supported at the rear end thereof. A horizontal tray is disposed down the center of the helix in this last mentioned patent and the presence of this tray tends to stabilize the helix as it rotates.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,971 shows a helical member which is rotated from the rear thereof and this patent has a vertical divider disposed within the helical member. U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,561 shows a helical dispensing member which is driven by a central shaft, and this helical member is also supported along the top thereof by a vertical divider disposed within the helix.
In those vending machines having a horizontal tray disposed within a helical member, the normal manner of loading these machines is to have a side access from only one side thereof. This is highly desirable because these units can be stacked one on top of the other and then the whole stack of units can be pulled out of the vending machine housing and loaded from the one open side.
Of those vending machines which have a vertical divider such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,828,971 and 3,861,561, it is necessary to either have access to both sides of the helix, or it is necessary to have access to the top thereof, in order to be able to place items to be vended on both sides of such vertical divider. It can be appreciated that if sides were not provided for the vending chamber that upon rotation, the items to be vended would probably be dislodged from their position within the coils of the helix and would not move forward in a desirable fashion.
Accordingly, there is a problem of how to load a vending apparatus using a helical drive member and having a vertical divider, while still providing sides for the vending chamber within which the helical member is disposed.
There exists also a problem of how to best support a helical member within a vending chamber such that it will not compress or flex excessively. This problem is very closely associated with the manner of turning the helix and the construction of those members which contact the helix.